All Because It Sucked
by m.ertl
Summary: When Riley's family was killed by a vampire she will do anything to get revenge. Dean and Sam were working the case and may have managed to get caught up with a lonely helpless woman, Riley. Rated M for later chapters. Please let me know what you think it's my very first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fic. I have read fanfiction for years but never got around to actually writing one. I do however love to write and always have. Please review and let me know how you think it is so far. (Rated M for future lemony goodness.)

Dean lifted his leg to kick in the door as he had done so many times before.

"No Dean! Stop! Just turn the handle, they were home when I left. No need to destroy things." Riley reached out to embrace Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah fine. That just takes more time." He grabbed the handle and turned it. The door opened and Sam, Dean, and Riley ran through the threshold.

"NO!" Riley let out a scream and fell to the floor.

Dean ran to the monster wielding his machete. He slashed out to cut off its head but just missed. The vampire jumped out the window and ran off.

"Sammy I'm going after it." Dean went to run out the door.

"Dean no, not tonight." Sam was holding a crumbled Riley in his arms. Dean went to the bodies on the floor. Both were empty of blood and laying cold on the floor. Dean knew it was Riley's sister and mother. He walked over and kneeled on the floor.

"Ri I am so sorry." He had seen this so many times, but he knew that sorry wouldn't bring them back.

"They were all I had. I have no family." Riley managed to say between gasps for air.

"You've got no one else at all?" Dean sounded cold but meant it to look out for her.

"No." Riley looked up. Deans hard green eyes softened when she looked at him.

"Teach me how to be a hunter. I need to get that bloodsucker." A vengeance gleamed in her eyes.

"Ri there's more to hunting than one monster." Dean didn't want her to be a hunter. He didn't need anyone new to lose.

She wiped her eyes. "Yes I gather that but I have no one left. I might as well do something that can help save people from what I am feeling right now." Riley used Sam's shoulders to help lift herself up. "Sam what do you say? Teach me to hunt?" She gave him her best smile for the situation.

"Yeah Riley I will." He stood up too. Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him into the other room.

"No. No Sammy we can't." Dean started pacing the room.

"Yes we can Dean. It's not like it would be the first time. Plus this isn't necessarily permanent."

"Exactly Sammy! That's it exactly it! We take her to the bunker with us, teach her how to hunt, bring her on a hunt with us just so she can get ganked by a black eyed freak. I can't do it anymore." The walls were thin, Dean was pretty sure Riley heard everything he just said.

"Dean. It will be fine. You can teach her to fight I will teach her how to make fake ID's and do all the technical stuff." Dean stopped walking.

"Sammy." Deans eyes were watering with just the thought of losing someone.

"It will be okay Dean." They walked back out to Riley, who was sitting on the floor holding her family's hands. She looked up to Sam, then Dean. Hope was gleaming in her eyes. Dean wondered how she was still hopeful after all she just lost.

"Pack a bag Ri. You are coming back with us." Riley jumped up and ran to Dean. He softened in her embrace and even hugged her back.

"Thank you Dean. Thank you Sam. I won't let you guys down I promise." And with that she packed her bags and was on her way to become a hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So my chapters are pretty short. That's why I figured I'd update sooner. :D The next chapter will definitely be longer I pinky promise. Please review and let me know what you think! 3

The car ride on the way back to the bunker was a little bit awkward. Dean kept looking back at Riley who was staring out the window and jamming to Deans music choices (who would've thought a girl like that liked good music.) Sam saw Dean starring at her and couldn't help but stare too. Riley was beautiful she had long auburn hair and a petite frame, yet was curvy. She had crystal blue eyes that made his heart stop.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. I need your help." A man in a long trench coat popped into the car unannounced (as usual.)

"Holy shit!" Riley jumped in her seat at the sudden intrusion.

"I do not believe that a fecal matter can actually be holy. Dean is that the case?" Riley's heart was still racing. Dean was still laughing at the action and Sam was hiding his smirk.

"No Cas, it's just a saying."

"Oh okay."

"Okay what's going on? Who is that?" Riley was still in shock.

"My name is Castiel I am an angel of the Lord." He looked at her with harsh eyes, confused as to why she was confused.

"Hahahah. Okay nice prank guys. Really what's going on how'd he get in here?"

"No Ri, really. This is Cas he's an angel." Riley stared in awe.

"Oh. Okay cool. Nice to meet you Castiel, angel of the Lord, my name is Riley. It's actually pretty cool how you popped in like that. I have always been able to do things like that too." Riley said it so nonchalantly but the brothers and the angel all stared.

"Uh Riley that's not exactly normal you know. Actually that's not exactly human." Sam was very concerned.

"Oh okay. Well ever sense I was little I have been able to imagine whatever I wanted and it would appear." She shyd away in her seat.

"Well this was interesting." Castiel stared at her.

"Castiel, I like your wings by the way. They are beautiful. I was just kind of in shock earlier so I didn't comment." Riley smiled a confident smile.

"Riley what did you just say?" Castiel turned to face her quickly and defensively.

"Uh I like your wings. Should I have not complimented them? I don't know angel etiquette."

"Riley. You should not be able to see my wings. Only angels and their mates can see each other's wings."

"Oh that's weird. I am definitely not an angel and I'm sorry but we just met." Dean laughed in the front seat at Riley's denying Castiel's mate comment.

"I must go." With a flapping sound and gust of wind the angel was gone.

They walked down the steps of the bunker into the main area filled with the giant round table and computers all around.

"Oh this is pretty cool." Riley was shocked by the appearance of her new home.

"Yeah this is just the main part. There's lots of other rooms and secrets." Dean laughed at his own joke like he was the funniest person alive.

"Alright Sammy you show Ri the place and I'm gunna head to the kitchen." Dean stalked of down the hallway to the room Riley would soon discover.

"This is my room that is Deans and we thought you might like this one." Sam pointed to the room directly across from Deans. "If you want some more privacy that's fine and you can have a room in a different corridor."

"No this is lovely, thank you Sammy." Riley smiled up at the giant man and stood on her tippy toes to hug him around his neck.

"No problem Ri." Sam was happy to have her in his arms. He hated when people called him Sammy but boy did it roll off her tongue perfectly. She pulled away too soon for his liking.

"Okay show me the kitchen I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter is much longer. :D We get into the smut this chapter, it was weird trying to write it as apposed to reading it or thinking about it. Please tell me what you think. 3

Dean looked up from his masterpiece just as Riley and Sam walked through the door. "Bread, mayo, American cheese, two slices of roast beef, more cheese, lettuce, tomato, more roast beef, mustard on the last piece of bread and bam! Masterpiece." Dean smiled proudly.

"Ew Dean that's gross." Sam preferred more greens than sandwiches, or meat in general.

"Sounds good." Riley leaned over the counter and grabbed half the sandwich. She smiled and gave a flirty wink before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ri are you kidding me! I literally took the whole time you were on a tour to make that fucking thing." She walked around the table and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thanks darling you're the best." She giggled and kissed the top of his head. Dean swore his heart stopped beating for a moment at her touch.

"So since it's so late out we can just start your training tomorrow." Dean mumbled in between bites of his 'masterpiece.'

"Okay that sounds good to me. We gunna shoot some targets or something like that?" Riley smiled in excitement.

"Hahaha good one. No I was thinking more of learning the techy side with Sammy." Dean sure did have a way of crushing people's excitement.

"Oh, okay. Either way sounds good to me." She stood up to dismiss herself. "I'm going to go unpack some of my shit. See you guys tomorrow. Thanks again for everything."

…

"Dude. Riley is kind hot. Like I mean I know nothing will happen because now she's like family but she is just, damn especially in that tight black tank top." Dean had been drinking and what little filter he did have was leaving very quickly.

"Yeah Dean that probably shouldn't happen. I mean she seems interested, well kind of." Sam grumbled to his older brother. Yeah she seemed interested in Dean but he still had a chance right?

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Night Sammy." Dean got off his stool and walked to his room leaving Sam with his thought and some Jack.

…

_*Knock knock knock*_

"Yeah come in." Dean's voice was muffled through the door.

"Hey Dean I just have a questi- whoa." Riley looked around his room. There were band posters on his walls of all the classic (awesome) bands. He was putting an album on an old record player on his dresser.

"Yeah?" Dean was confused by Riley's shock of his room.

"What are you putting on?" She walked to his side.

"Some Pink Floyd. I'm feeling _Wish You Were Here_." He flipped the record to the other side, set it up on the record player, and the song started to play.

"I love this song." She felt the tears filling her eyes.

"Ri what's wrong?" Dean put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"My sister. She was just like you. Well music taste wise. And in all honesty her need to protect me even when I didn't need it. Just like you with Sammy." She placed her hand over his embracing the comfort.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I can change the music if you want." He walked back to the record player before she could answer.

"No. Please don't. It feels like home." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. "You feel like home."

"Um what was your question?" Dean didn't bother moving.

"I don't remember." She moved her hand to his shoulder.

It could have been the beers and Jack or just that damn, Dean was starting to have feelings, real feelings, but when she touched his chest his whole body warmed up and his heart skipped a beat.

"Riley. I-." She didn't let him finish his sentence. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into Dean.

"You don't know what you're doing." Dean passively tried to stop her so she'd have nothing to regret in the morning.

"Yes I do. From the first time I saw you I've wanted to be with you like this." Riley licked her bottom lip and Dean felt his jeans get a little bit tighter.

"Okay if you want this." Dean leaned down and smashed his lips into hers. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, if not more. God she tasted amazing, like vanilla and woman.

"Mmm Dean." She moaned into his mouth and that was enough to get him going. Dean grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He backed Riley against a wall. He removed his lips from hers to work his way down her jaw to her neck. Every kiss on her neck made her moan.

"Dean Please more." She was shaking with need. Dean walked with her to his bed and threw her down onto it. She giggled on her way down. He stripped her of her pants and underwear in one swift motion.

"Black lace very sexual." Dean grew a needy smile. Riley sat up to take off her shirt and bra. She felt weird being the only naked one in the room so she took off Dean's belt and leaned down to undo his button and zipper with her teeth. "That's so hot." She smiled up at him and ripped off his pants. Dean's hardness was released and Riley took him in her hand. Dean bucked into her hand with need. Riley leaned down ran her tongue from the base up. She wrapped her lips around his tip and slowly made her way down his length.

"Mmmm Riley faster." She sped up with his demand, then suddenly stopped. She stood up to kiss his neck and lips. Dean grabbed her hips and moved her back onto the bed. He started to kiss his way down her stomach each kiss eliciting a soft moan. When he kissed the split between her legs she shook. He placed himself at her entrance then stopped.

"Dean what are you doing don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Ri are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah if I didn't I deffinitly would have stopped you before our clothes came off."

He leaned down to kiss her and slowly entered her so she could get used to him. She gasped at the intrusion. When she stopped clenching and relaxed Dean moved back out and thrust forward harder, he moaned into her mouth. Minutes past that felt like hours from the intense pleasure to both. Riley reached her climax and Dean followed shortly behind. He laid down next to her and Riley curled up against his body.

"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?" Riley was tracing imaginary lines across his chest and stomach.

Dean wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah of course you can." They fell asleep tangled together as one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys this is a pretty fluffy chapter I think. Let me know if you like it or not 3

Riley jumped out of her nightmare. She couldn't control her breathing and there was sweat dripping down her cheeks. Even better Dean was nowhere to be seen. The alarm clock on the desk said it was nine in the morning, there were no windows so she couldn't be too sure. She groggily stood up and tried to find her clothes in the dim light. She found her bra and tank top no problem but the pants were giving her some difficulties. She gave up and grabbed Dean's sweatpants off the floor, yeah they were big on her but hey that's what those strings are for. She left his room to go get some breakfast.

…..

The smell of bacon woke Sam from his dream. Riley being here made him think of Jess. It was an amazing dream of the two of them. They were on a picnic at the beach it was beautiful. God did he miss her.

…..

Dean was in, of all the places he could be, the library. He felt bad for leaving Riley to wake up without him but he woke up from a dream where she kept flying away from him as he chased after her. After he woke up he thought about yesterday when Riley told Cas how she can just create things with her mind. It sounded like some other world kind of crap, he sure did hope she wasn't a monster herself. That's how he ended up in the library, he wanted to research anything on things similar to Ri's situation. He was in the middle of an article when he smelt bacon and well he couldn't pass up bacon, especially for a book.

…..

Dean and Sam managed to walk through the kitchen at the same time. What they saw was amazing in every way. Riley was listening to her iPod and dancing around the kitchen. She was wearing oversized sweatpants (that Dean realized were his) that hung low on her hips and her tight black tank top from the day before that was riding up so her back dimples were exposed. There were three plates on the counter with bacon, French toast, some small bowls of mixed fruit, and Riley was working on scrambled eggs.

"Riley." Sam called out to her. She turned around to see the boys smiling at her.

"Hey guys. Good morning. I thought I'd make breakfast as a thank you of sorts." She grabbed the pan off the stove and placed a scoop of cheesy eggs on each plate. She went to the fridge and grabbed milk, and three cups from a cabinet.

"Bon appétit." They all sat down and dug into the wonderful breakfast she made.

"Ri, this taste freaking delicious." Dean shoveled some more eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah it's great thanks." Sam took a sip of milk.

"Thanks you guys."

"Okay so where did you get all of this because we definitely needed to restock the fridge. It was practically empty last night." Dean was confused.

"Oh, I uh kind of just made them appear." She looked down at her plate in embarrassment. They both looked up at her in amazement.

Dean was first to break the silence. "That's really cool, thanks Ri." He was actually pretty nervous.

"Yeah and it taste really good too so." Sam chimed in.

"Thanks guys." They continued to eat in silence until Riley got up and started to do the dishes. Sam walked over to help and Dean went to his room.

…..

Dean walked to his room to relax, he had been up since three. When he opened his door his nostrils were attacked with the smell of sex and Riley. Even just the smell of her made his dick twitch. He went and laid on his bed, the pillows smelled like vanilla and lavender. Dean really was concerned. He couldn't have feelings for her, everyone he had feelings for died and he couldn't stand to lose her. With Riley on his mind Dean fell asleep.

…..

"Okay Riley show me how to make a fake federal ID." Sam had been teaching Riley the more technical side of hunting all day, quite literally it was currently ten o'clock at night and they had been going at it since after breakfast, with breaks for lunch and dinner of course. Both meals Dean didn't attend. Riley was worried it was her fault. She worked her way around the room smiling into the fake card area and typing on the several computers here and there. She finished the lamination process and handed the ID to Sam.

"So agent Winters what are the feds doing getting involved in this case? We're just a small town dealing with a couple animal attacks." Sam had been quizzing her all day long.

"I was just in the area and have been checking into some local cases that's all. Just seeing if I can help out anyone I can." She grinned at him confident with her answer.

"Okay Riley were good for tonight." She walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Good I'm beat." Sam went and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hey Ri why are your sweatpants so big?" Sam thought he knew the answer, he was almost one hundred percent positive but he wanted to hear her say it.

She looked down at Dean's pants and realized she totally forgot to change. "Oh um well they are actually Dean's." She shouldn't be ashamed but Sam's glare was intense.

"Oh. Okay." He got up and left the room. Shit. Riley left the empty room. She felt bad about Sam's reaction and was missing her family like crazy. She needed to find comfort, she needed to find Dean.

After looking for him in the kitchen and study room she figured he had to be in his room. When she got to his room the door was cracked and soft music was playing. She opened the door and peaked in to see Dean laying under the covers and reading a book.

"Hey whatchya reading?" He looked up from his book and smiled at the intruder.

"Hi cutie. Just a book about sigils and crap." Oh God she could feel herself blushing. She walked in and climbed onto his bed next to him.

"Did big, strong, and tough Dean Winchester just call me "cutie"? She grabbed the book out of his hands and put it next to her then climbed in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Yes, yes he did. You absolutely are cute, sexy, and beautiful." She leaned against his shoulder and giggled.

"Dean you're amazing too you know." In all honesty, he didn't.

"Thanks babe. Are you ready for bed?" He wanted her to stay with him but didn't want to tell her that. She sighed into his body.

"Can I stay in here with you?" She didn't want to leave him.

"Yeah of course you can." She climbed over him and laid curled up next to him. Dean ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Dean."

"Goodnight Ri." Dean didn't care about the past. He would protect her no matter what. He had to have her in his life.

**Hey guys please let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter has a little dark part in it just a far warning. Other than that please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

Riley was settling in to a routine. She had been in the bunker with the Winchester boys for over a month now. Mondays and Wednesdays were spent with Dean learning how to fight, summon things, and shoot. Tuesdays and Thursdays were with Sam learning how to hack into databases, make flawless fake ID's, and research everything. Fridays and weekends were their relaxation days, unless of course they had to go on a hunt. When they did go on hunts Riley had to stay in the motel room because "they needed someone to research while they were gone" but really Dean just wasn't ready to put her in danger. Every night Dean would go to bed and Riley would be in shortly after. They would have sex or cuddle and right before Dean would fall asleep Riley would ask him if it was okay that she spend the night, which of course it always was. Riley still longed for her sister and mom, but Dean and Sam, even Cas when he was around, helped her fill the void.

It was a Friday afternoon and Riley was cooking the guy's lunch. The fridge was constantly full thanks to her "powers." Riley liked to cook because she felt like it gave her purpose. Today's lunch was simply sandwiches but she knew the guys would love it.

"Dean! Sammy! Lunch is ready!" She placed the sandwiches on plates and put them on the table, then because they ran out, made three glasses of milk appear on the table. Dean and Sam walked through the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Looks great Ri" Dean scooped up his sandwich and took a giant bite. He "mmmd" in agreement.

"Thanks Ri great like always." Sam smiled up at her.

"No problem you guys it's the least I can do."

…..

After lunch they all went to the living room area to relax. Sam was sitting in a chair typing away on his laptop. Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV, Riley was laying down with her head in his lap.

"Who would've thought we'd have a small taste at normal huh Sammy?" Deans arm was on Riley's waste, they were completely relaxed. _Sam looked up to them. With a tone of anger in his voice he replied, "Yeah Dean. It's great." Dean threw a pillow at him. "What's got your panties in a twist?" _

_"__Nothing Dean. Nothing at all." Sam dropped the pillow to the floor and walked away._

_"__What's wrong with Sam?" Riley was concerned. _

_"__No clue. Enough about Sam get up here." Riley laughed and sat up to face Dean. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He started sweetly and quickly became hungry for her lips. She pushed him back and straddled his lap. She kissed him with a strong need. Being with him became more of a need than just for enjoyment. He placed his hands on the small of her back under her shirt. Riley started to kiss his neck and nibbled at his ear, she knew that made him hard and she didn't want to waste time._

_"__Mmmmm Ri." Dean pulled away just to take of her shirt and snap her bra off. She then returned the favor and took off his. Dean grabbed Riley's hips and threw her down next to him. He kissed his way down to her buds. He took one in his mouth and rolled the other in between his thumb and finger._

_"__Ahh Dean!" Riley cried out in pleasure. Dean undid her jeans and she lifted her but so he could take off her pants. He kissed her stomach and worked his way down. He licked and sucked on her most sensitive spot, she cried out to him for more. He undid his pants and more than willingly complied. Dean placed his hardness at her entrance before slamming inside of her. "DEAN!" Riley's eyes slammed shut and she dug her nails into his back, that only made him arch his back and enter her deeper. They were on the couch for twenty minutes before Riley reached her peak, Dean followed quickly. He collapsed on the couch and Riley curled up against his body._

_"__Dean I left my laptop in he- Oh shit sorry." Sam covered his eyes. Oh God he was embarrassed. "I'm just gunna grab my laptop sorry. Wait what the fuck you guys couldn't have gone to one of your rooms?!" Sam managed to find the laptop with his eyes closed and left the room._

_"__Sorry Sammy!" Dean cried out to him. _

_"__Well that was awkward." Dean laughed and wrapped Riley in his arms._

_"__Dean he's right we should've just gone to your room that was so embarrassing." Riley's cheeks were flushed proving the statement. _

_"__Let's get dressed." Riley went to get up. _

_"__No just lay with me, we can take a nap." Dean pulled a blanket over them and kissed the top of her head._

_"__Okay." Riley laid her head on his chest and fell asleep quite quickly. Dean waited before she was asleep and whispered, "I love you Riley." _

_…__.._

_Sam stormed off to the kitchen. Seriously they needed to have sex right on the couch? Dean needed to rub it in his face that he got the girl again? Sam pulled out the Jack from the freezer he didn't even bother grabbing a glass he started drinking it straight out of the bottle. He didn't care, he wanted to drink away his anger and sadness, so he would._

_…__.._

_When Riley woke up she was on the couch by herself. Ugh she hated when he did this. She flung the blanket off of her and got dressed. She check the clock on the TV it was 10 at night. What the hell why did Dean let her sleep this long. Her mouth was dry and she needed water so she went to the kitchen to get a glass. The kitchen light was on, which wasn't odd for this time of night but she heard Dean in there and that was strange. She didn't enter the kitchen but she did stand outside the door and listened._

_"__Sam what the hell is wrong with you?" _

_"__I d-dunno. Wast wrond wi-with you?" God Sam was drunk._

_"__How much have you had to drink Sam?" _

_"__Mmm dat mush." Riley couldn't see how much that was but she assumed it was a whole bottle._

_"__Sam why did you do this?" Dean sounded fatherly, like he almost always did when it came to Sam._

_"__Cause you and-d Ri's. The- You, You only w-ant t-to shleep wif her. Yo-u d-don't know how to haf a relutionship. Y-ou alwahys pushhh people away." Oh that hurt. Dean wanted more, well she thought he did. It felt like more than sex to her at least._

_"__Sam, I may have pushed everyone else away before her, but I actually really care about Ri. She is nice, smart, sweet, and amazing. Why don't you go to your room and go to sleep." Riley didn't wait for his response she didn't want to get caught spying. She was almost to her room when she was shoved against a wall. _

_"__What the fuck?!" She was turned around and saw a very drunk Sam in front of her._

_"__Rileyyyy. Y-you are shooo purtty." He was pinning her shoulders against the wall so she couldn't move._

_"__Thanks Sammy, now please let me go to my room." She tried to pull away but he slammed her back into the wall._

_"__NO you-ree just goingg to go-o to Dean'sss room. H-he only wantsh to fuc-k you ya know?" He was leaning extremely close to her face._

_"__No he doesn't I mean more to him than that."_

_"__Nopeee no gurl eber doesss."_

_"__Well I do Sam."_

_"__We couldvh ban together Ri. I'd make you-u happyier." He leaned even closer to her and crashed his lips into hers. She leaned away and he kissed her again._

_"__No Sam stop." She tried to push him away again and he pressed his body against hers and kissed her again while she tried to get him off of her. Hot tears started rolling down her cheeks._

_"__Sam stop you are drunk. I want you to stop!" He reached up under her shirt and Riley really wished she put her bra back on. _

_"__Sam get off-"Suddenly Sam was jerked from her and on the floor. Dean pulled him off of her and threw him to the floor. Dean started yelling at Sam, Riley didn't stick around to listen she ran to her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it. _

_…__.._

_In her room Riley was laying on her bed bawling her eyes out. How dare Sam do that to her. She thinks of him as a brother! She tried to rationalize it knowing he was drunk but it's no excuse. She really needed to talk to someone but didn't want to be near Sam and she couldn't look at Dean right now. So she did what she thought she never would, she got down on her knees and prayed._

_"__Castiel, its Riley. Something bad just happened and I was wondering if you could come here right now maybe. I need someone to talk to. Please Cas." Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, then she heard the sound of wings and knew he was there._

_"__Riley what is wrong?" Riley got up and sat on the bed next to him. His wings were folded nicely against his body, she still wasn't used to seeing them._

_"__Sam he is really drunk and he pushed me against a wall and he kept kissing me. He wouldn't stop and I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop Cas. He wouldn't stop kissing me, and he tasted gross like sweat and alcohol. Even better before I heard him talking to Dan and he said that Dean was only using me and that he didn't care about me. But that's not true right? Dean can have feelings for me right?" Riley started bawling all over again._

_"__Riley. I am so sorry. Sam should not have done that to you, no one should ever push themselves on someone else. And about Dean, I think he likes you more than just sex. I mean one should wait for marriage but I do believe Dean cares deeply for you." Riley leaned on his shoulder and one of Cas' wings wrapped around her. _

_"__I'm still not used to seeing your wings. Or feeling them now that you wrap me in with one. I like it it's comforting, thank you." His wing twitched when she mentioned it._

_"__I forget you can see them sometimes too. It's very odd." Riley laid down on his lap, exhausted. "Will you stay the night? I don't want to be alone." _

_"__Of course I will Ri. Anything for you." He ran his fingers through her hair while she fell asleep. Then he wrapped his wings around her so all she would feel was love and warmth. _

**_Let me know what you think._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. All will be well soon. (:**

Riley was slow to wake up. Her eyes fluttered before she forced them to close. She felt happy. She was laying on her pillow wrapped in a warm blanket. Her fingers reached out to grab it but all she felt were soft little things. She wasn't sure what they were until her hand glided against it, they were feathers. Oh, know she remembered. Cas stayed with her through the night. She started to remember why, drunken Sam, what he said about Dean, what he did to her. Oh right. She opened her eyes and realized they were swollen. She had been crying all night. She felt so pathetic when she cried. Cas was lying next to her with his eyes closed. She knew that was weird, angels didn't sleep.

"Cas." His eyes opened immediately. Oh he was just resting.

"Yes Riley?"

"Oh I was just wondering why you were sleeping."

"I am not. I was simply resting."

"Yes I see that now. Thank you for staying with me I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep if you weren't here."

"It is no trouble. I have no problem with comforting you. I feel we are connected somehow."

"Yeah I feel it too. Well I should probably go face the Winchesters. Would you like to stay?"

"Yes I think I might stay for a while." Cas wasn't going to tell her but he wanted to make sure she was safe, he knew it wasn't like Sam to do that but he just needed to be sure.

"Alrighty lets go make breakfast."

She got up from bed and Cas followed. When she opened the door Sam was passed out right next to her door and across the hall Deans door was open, which it never was. He must have hoped she would come in to his room in the middle of the night.

In the kitchen, Riley started getting things out of the fridge and making things appear if she couldn't find it. Cas sat at the counter and watched her every movement. He was fascinated by her abilities, it reminded him of something, he would check it out later.

…..

Dean woke up to a cold bed next to him. He wasn't used to it, he had gotten used to Riley being with him every night very fast. After Riley ran off to her room Dean carted the highly intoxicated Sam to his bedroom. He was ridiculously mad at Sam for what he did to Riley, but in his only and very small defense he was the most drunk Dean had ever seen him. Dean smelled something cooking in the air and knew Riley was up, he hoped he had waken up before Sammy so he could talk to Ri.

…..

Sam woke up with a pounding headache. What little light there was in his room was terribly painful to look at. He couldn't remember what happened after he finished the bottle he had started. He really hoped he hadn't done anything too stupid so Riley and Dean couldn't make fun of him for a month. He regretted drinking that much, so much alcohol. He swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the kitchen for so coffee.

…..

"Ri." Dean walked through the kitchen door. "Oh hey Cas what are you doing here?" Dean sat at the counter next to him.

"I figured I would come visit. Only Riley was up however but I enjoy her company as well." Riley said a silent thank you to Cas for not telling Dean the truth.

"Oh okay cool. Ri are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dean." Her back was facing him so he couldn't see the expression on her face.

Dean got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you really okay Riley? I know Sam didn't mean to do that. Well I mean he did but he never would have if he wasn't drunk. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, I just want to make sure you're okay." He finished it all with a kiss on the top of her head, she melted into him. Why did he have to make everything okay when all she wanted to do was be pissed at the world. She turned around to face him, "Dean I promise I'm okay. Yes I am angry with Sam but I know he was just really drunk." She reached up and kissed him to stifle his fear.

"Alright baby if you say so." Dean sat back down next to Cas and waited for breakfast.

"Ughhh, morning guys. That smells great Ri. Do we have any coffee ready I have such a pounding headache." Sam walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a glass, Riley stiffened when he entered the room.

"Sammy. Do you remember last night?" Dean was talking to him like a father would his son. Sternly but concerned.

"No not really. Did I do anything too stupid, are you guys going to make fun of me for months on end?" He sat down on Cas' other side and hung his head in his hands.

"Actually you didn't do anything funny you were a fucking ass."

"What'd I do?" He looked up at them all.

"Well, you were trying to get into a fight with me about something." Dean was waiting to see if Riley would speak to him.

"And you shoved me up against a wall and shoved your tongue down my throat. You wouldn't stop and you wouldn't let me push you away. You were a complete and total asshole." Riley threw eggs on two plates (for Dean and Sam) and stormed out of the room. Crap. She wanted to be strong but she was so furious with Sam she couldn't stand him right now. She walked to her room, than changed her mind and went to Deans. She let the smell of him invade her nostrils and closed the door behind her.

…..

"Wait I did what?" Sam was shocked at what Riley told him, and that she stormed off.

"You attacked Riley." Cas said plainly.

"No I couldn't have. I-I couldn't have. I wouldn't hurt her like that." Sam stood up.

"Yeah well you did."

"I have to go apologize to her. I didn't mean to." He started to leave.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you right now Sam." Dean looked up from his eggs.

"I'm sure she won't but I still have to apologize." And with that Sam left the room.

…..

Riley knew someone would find her, sooner rather than later. She hoped it would be Dean but knew Sam would come looking first.

_*Knock knock knock*_

"Riley are you in there?" It was Sam. She knew she should let him in, well then again this wasn't her room.

"Yeah." That's all she would give him. He opened up the door anyways.

"Riley I'm so sorry. I would never do that I would never want to hurt you." He slowly walked into the room, expecting her to throw things at him or something, anything that showed how pissed she was.

"But you did do that Sam." She finally faced him. His sad puppy eyes looked down on her.

"I was drunk. I don't even remember. I really am so sorry Ri." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know you were drunk but still. I'm really mad at you." She turned away from him.

"Be mad for as long as you want. I really fucked up. But I just want you to know that I am truly sorry."

"You know when Dean said you were getting into a fight with him?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he didn't say why because I was there. You were yelling at him saying he was only using me for sex and that he will never be happy. Just complete asshole things like that."

"I guess I need to apologize to Dean too." Sam got up from the bed, determined to right all his wrongs.

"Is that really what you think Sam? That all I am to him is some chick who is a nice fuck? You really don't think there's anything more?" Riley was mad and sad and the tears started streaming before she could stop them.

"No. I see the way he looks at you. He loves you. He just probably hasn't told you yet. He pushes away everything good for him, especially those he loves. So just don't take it personally if he distances himself okay." With that Sam left Riley alone. Did Dean love her? She knew she loved him but didn't want to say anything. She didn't want Dean to get freaked out and push her away. Stupid Winchesters fucking with her emotions.

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
